A Break
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: He'd said he'd needed a break from it all.     Tom/Harry     R&R   :   Happy reading


He'd said he'd needed a break from it all. A break from the fans, the touring...the band. I could understand the fans getting too much. The constant screaming and crying, trying to grab us, photos, signatures. We love our fans but sometimes we need a bit of quiet time. Then there was touring. The days were long as we drove from destination to destination. The nights were longer; sound check, performing, more fan encounters, pack up, back on the tour bus and eventually sleep. But the band, I just couldn't understand that. He knew that if was feeling down or needed to get something off of his chest he could talk to me. Or Danny, or Dougie. And I'd reassured him of that. Yet he'd just repeated that he needed a break. then he walked away, looking up and down the street before crossing the road and drifting out of my vision.

Danny and Dougie came back. I told them what Harry had told me. They weren't worried, said it was probably a good thing. i sat there unsure of what to do, what to say. It wasn't ok, how could it be okwhen harry needed a break from the band? What if something bigger was on his mind? Like wanting to leave the band? He couldn't do that. McFly needed him too much. there was no band without a drummer. And it would be impossible to try and find a drummer who could fill his shoes. Yet I knew only too well why i was thinking he would possibly leave the band. It would be my own idiotic feelings that drove him away. One day I'd tell him how i really felt, I'd show him and he'd get freaked out. then he'd leave.

I heard footsteps and looked up. his hair stuck to his face, his clothes were drenched, his lips were turned down in a frown and his eyes, God those blue eyes, were shining with something...What was it? Hope? Desire? Or maybe it was hurt? Fear?  
The sound of rain caught my attention and I quickly jumped up, shrugged my jacket off and put it around his shoulders.

"You'll get a cold," I stold him.

"Didn't think it was going to rain," he said.

"You should have stayed somewhere dry and called me, I would have come and picked you up," I said as I stepped away from him after having a sudden urge to hold him close...To kiss him, run my fingersthrough his hair, clench my hands around those muscular biceps, trace every curve with my tongue...

"Tom," his voice was soft, almost afraid. Our eyes met and it was as if I had seen right through every barrier he had put up. His eyes started to glaze over with tears and hurt. he was getting emotional and that was a rare thing for this man.

"What's wrong?' I asked, my voice, and my heart, full of concern. In an attempt to comfort him I put my hand on his shoulders.

"Don't.." he stepped away from my touch. "I don't wanna be like this. It's wrong."

"What is?" I asked. My heart strings pulled when he flinched away.

"Gees Tom...i can't...It's you..Well it's me...I don't want to be seen like this...What would people think? Well, I know exactly what they would think, and say. And I couldn't take the criticism and derogatory comments!" Harry sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked utterly confused.

"Gay! Tom! I', gay! I like guys! I like you!" his mood had suddenly changed. He seemed angry now, but not at me. It was that kind of inward anger which was eating away at him. Then I laughed. I couldn't help it, I just let the sound spill from my lips. He stared at me in amazement. Several times he asked me what was so funny but I couldn't reply/ The laughter had me good. Finally I managed to compose myself.

Then in a flash I grabbed him, pulled him close and kissed him. i held his head in place so he couldn't move away, though if he wanted to he could have pushed me away. He hesitantly kissed back. I dragged my tongue across his bottom lip then probed at his lips, asking for access. He parted his lips just a fraction but it was enough for me and I thrust my tongue into his mouth. He tasted better than I ever imagined, a sweet blend of coffee, tea and mint, and something so unique I could only describe it as Harry. he gingerly let his tongue glide over my lips and into my mouth, I took this opportunity and gently sucked on his tongue through the kiss. A moan escaped his throat and suddenly he pulled away.

This time when our eyes met, his blue orbs were glazed over with definite desire and I could see that he was seeking more of the kiss, perhaps even further than a kiss. I held out my hand and he took it in his firm grip.  
_God, if that is the hold on my hand, I'd love to feel the grip on my...Keep it together Fletcher_!  
I dragged him into the bedroom. From here, I was certain, things could only get better.

* * *

**Just a little Tom/Harry action for you. :) Enjoy. R&R would be great. **


End file.
